Legs As Fatal As A Sword
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Everyone has to eat. That was one of Sanji's unspoken rules. So when a certain marimo doesn't show up, Sanji goes looking for him. What she expected was a fight, and she got it. What she didn't expect was a make-out, but she got that too anyway. Oneshot. FemSanjixZoro


"For you, sweet Nami-san and beautiful Robin-chan." a long-haired blonde curtsied, her long hair swaying slightly; but held in place in a high ponytail. The two girls thanked the blonde hair beauty and endured a few more moments of ravishing and complimenting before they were left alone in peace. Sanji smiled, the two beauties of the crew were amazing as ever. She quickly walked back to the kitchen, scanning the cabinets for anything she could make for lunch. She smiled happily as she decided she could make some mikan crepes, coffee-flavored biscuits and some ham sandwiches. A sigh left her delicate lips as Sanji added a few extra layers of ham to some of the sandwiches. She has learned the hard way what happens in a crew with a hungry Captain. Specifically _her_ Captain. She briskly wiped some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, taking care to not dirty any of the food. She smiled brightly and took some crepes, biscuits, water and sandwiches to the ladies that were relaxing under an umbrella on the lawn of the Thousand Sunny.

"Here you are, Nami-san, Robin-chan." They nodded and thanked the cook. Sanji gave them once last smile before she walked up to the side of the door to the kitchen. She leaned on the wall and breathed out some smoke, holding the cigarette in her long fingers. She took in a big breath.

"Lunch is ready!" she shouted. She didn't move as she felt something fast as wind run past her into the kitchen. She sighed. That was Luffy for sure. Next was Usopp, who was walking at a quick pace. Trying not to run, but wanting to get his share before Luffy stole it all. That, Sanji could understand. Next was Brook, who walked in a calm pace, much like a gentlemen he pretended to be.

"Ah, thank you, Cook-san. However, I must ask. May I see your-" I retrieved my leg, after kicking the bastard overboard, causing Franky to jump overboard as well, to retrieve the perverted skeleton. I briefly heard the sound of something which sounded like a shitty skull joke.

"Ah! Cook-san's legs are so strong, they might tear my skin! Although I have no skin to tear! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!" I sighed and rubbed my temples as Chopper gave me an encouraging glance before walking into the kitchen. Next to enter were a now-dried Franky and Brook. I looked around casually. I feel someone of no utter importance is missing. I swore silently. Damn that stupid marimo. Another sigh left her lips as she walked around the ship, looking for the shitty swordsman. While she couldn't give a shit about him if she tried, everyone knows it's better to eat anything Sanji makes. After all, that would be considered wasting food. She twitched when she found him in the crow's nest, napping next to his huge weights. She swore loudly and walked up to the shitty marimo. With enough strength to leave a light bruise, but not enough to kill, Sanji kicked him. Zoro woke up seconds after, groaning in pain. Sanji crossed her arms, and stared at the marimo angrily. Zoro stared angrily back at her, although his face was tinged a light pink. She sighed and tapped her foot.

"Lunch is ready." she repeated irritably. Zoro stared at her for a few more seconds before grunting and getting up. He groaned as he held the place where Sanji had so pleasantly kicked him. True to the young cook's estimation, it left a light bruise. Sanji smirked and pointed a thumb towards the door.

"Don't be late next time." she added mockingly. As she was about to head back, she swiftly ducked, dodging a slice that would surely kill an amateur. Sanji smirked, she however, wasn't an amateur. She spun kicked, which forced Zoro to jump out of the way. She fell back into their habit of fighting daily, both physically and mentally. While just a slice from one of Zoro's sword would be fatal, so would a kick from Sanji's long legs. They fought equally and evenly, as if their attacks were having a conversation. Eventually, they both were tired and panting. Sanji panted as she wiped some more sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Zoro had already took his shirt off and was no wiping his chin with it. Sanji narrowed her eyes in concentration, waiting for any sign of her opponent attacking. She raised an eyebrow when he raised a hand.

"That's enough. _Now_ I'm hungry." he answered. Sanji shrugged. Ah, whatever. She opened the door and swiftly started walking back to the kitchen. As expected, no one was in there. She sighed, it has probably been an hour or so of them fighting. She sat down and started eating her sandwiches which she hid in the cabinet; no way she trusted that they would be safe if left unguarded with her Captain around. She tilted her head in thought, maybe she should add just a tad bit more salt next time. Just to bring out the ham's flavor, and maybe cut a little bit thinner. She was so in thought, she didn't notice Zoro walking in and studying her, a bright pink hue decorating his face. Zoro involuntarily walked towards her, his breathing quickened as he leaned in closer to the blonde's face, mesmerized by her beauty. Sanji snapped out of her trance and was quick to gasp before shoving Zoro away. She got up immediately, nearly hitting the table.

"Shitty marimo, what the hell are you doing?!" she shouted, a pink hue making its way onto her face. Zoro groaned as he got up, rubbing his back. He sighed and crossed his arms, blushing a deep hue.

"I just thought I saw something ugly until I realized it was your face." Sanji blushed deeper from anger, and swiftly jumped over the table. She tackled Zoro onto the ground. She struggled, while her legs were strong, her upper-body strength was just barely passing average. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when Zoro overpowered her and forced her onto the ground with him on top of her. She growled at him.

"Let me go, shitty marimo!" she struggled, but she was no match for the man who worked out daily. Zoro's face darkened. Sanji blushed lightly and gasped as Zoro leaned in closer towards her face. She tried her best not to move, any slight movements might accidentally make this moment even more awkward than it already was.

"So? You want me to let you go?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. She nodded and felt a slight tingle as her neck made contact with Zoro's skin. She tried pushing him off of her, but she was still no match. Zoro sighed and leaned back slightly, however, he still did not get off of her.

"Hey! I said to get off!" Sanji repeated, a little louder this time. She turned her head sideways so she wouldn't have to bear the full-force of Zoro's intense stare. There was something different in his eyes this time. Something different as he continued to stare at her. She blushed and decided she was just panicking and imagining things. She gasped when Zoro's hand gently turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Tell me that again while looking at me in the eye." She gulped. As much as she wanted to look at him in the eye and tell him she hated him, she couldn't. Her eyes quickly shifted elsewhere from his face. She looked around, trying to distract herself. She slapped herself mentally. No! What the hell is wrong with you?! He's just the same shitty swordsman he's always been! She looked at him directly in the eyes, but quickly regretted it. She was right, there _was_ something different about his eyes. A certain softness, almost shine. She quickly averted her eyes elsewhere again.

"G-Get off of me!" she stuttered. She tried squirming, but it only made it much worse since Zoro was so close. She shivered, damn what's wrong with her?! She gasped when Zoro held a gentle hand to her cheek. Her eyes widened, while they were calloused and rough from all the training and fighting he does, they were warm and comforting. She forced herself to snap out of it.

"I said get off!" she yelled, looking at him in the eyes. She felt a pang of guilt when he saw the hurt in his eyes. He frowned and took his hand off her face, also getting off of her. Her breathing quickened as she sat upright and held a hand over her heart. She held her own hand over where Zoro had touched her face. She blushed, while it wasn't nearly as soft as her own hand, she kind of liked it.

"I'm sorry." Zoro whispered, hurt evident as his face darkened. He turned his back to Sanji, but she could literally _feel_ the hurt that was coming from him. Before she could stop herself, she got up and gripped the back of his shirt. She heard him gasp, she did too. She let go as Zoro turned around to face her. She fidgeted slightly and looked sideways, not wanting to look at his eyes.

"U-Umm..." she mumbled, her eyes darting around, looking for any idea of what to say. She gasped as Zoro cupped her face and turned it so it she was facing him. Her eyes widened as Zoro leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She struggled at first, but Zoro kept a firm grip on her. Eventually, it become too tempting for her and she started responding, lightly gripping onto the back of Zoro's shirt and closing her eyes. She moaned as he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, giving the entrance he wanted. She blushed a deeper hue as he started exploring every section of her mouth. She did the same with her tongue, causing Zoro to moan as well. After a few more minutes, she pulled away, causing Zoro to groan lightly in protest. She fell to her knees and started panting. Zoro's face changed from dissatisfied to amusement.

"Hey could it be...you never kissed anyone before?" She blushed. It was true, she really has never kissed anyone before. She _was_ straight, but it was just simply no men appealed to her. She grumbled and nodded slightly. Zoro laughed and she blushed a deeper hue in embarrassment. She grumbled as she quickly got up and gave Zoro a quick, chaste and gentle kiss. It lasted barely two seconds, but that was enough for her. She smiled as she started heading out. She just wanted to tease him slightly before she left, she didn't exactly like being submissive. She smirked as her plan worked.

"O-Oi! Wait!" She snickered. She turned around and stuck her tongue out. She gave him a raspberry before turning back and walking again. She gasped as he felt a rough hand gently restrain her. She turned around to face a blushing Zoro and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, seemingly unfazed. She inwardly smirked, while she did like the kiss, she wasn't going to admit that she wanted more too. That was going to be Zoro's job, whether he liked it or not. He stared at her, lust and want evident. She protested as Zoro pinned her arms above her head on the wall. Her eyes widened.

"Are you insane?!" He just smirked. She moaned as he kissed her again. This time, he was much more rougher, well at least rougher than our first two kisses. I craved it, everything about him, but I still had my pride and kept all my cravings and wants to a subtle amount. After we parted, I panted and nearly fell to my knees again. Zoro chuckled.

"Next time, try breathing through your nose." he answered as he exited the kitchen, closing the door behind him gently. I panted heavily and fell to my knees. Not from my lack of breathing, but from what just happened the last hour. I panted, just this morning we were at each other's throats, how could so much change in a few hours? I blushed as I smirked. He said next time. So this wasn't our last kiss.

**I wrote this one out of pure frustration when I couldn't find any female SanjixZoro fanfictions. The only ones I found were not gender-bent or female Zoro. Don't get me wrong, I love them as a couple when the both of them are males too, but I just prefer female Sanji for this couple since I love it when they both hate each other XD Just a one-shot, so there isn't any more unless I decide to make it a two-shot. I hoped you liked it and au revoir. **


End file.
